How I Met My Alien, and Other Adventures
by lemurs366
Summary: How I met the Doctor, and the adventures we had. Written with and OC and with a cheeky sense of humor. With some horses thrown in for fun. will contain several different "episodes" when finished. Unfinished
1. Chapter 1

How I Met My Alien

I was riding my horse, Song, by the river. It was a quiet, serene, spring day, the day that I met him.

Her chestnut coat was shining in the mid morning sun. It was silent, apart from her hoofbeats and the sounds of the birds waking up in the Algonquin forest across the river. (that's in Ontario, Canada)

I was about 2 kilometers from the farm, when suddenly a loud, repeating "wooshing" noise came from somewhere to my right. It became very windy, and that, coupled with the loud noise, was simply too much for Song to bear. As I struggled to get her back under control, something big and blue appeared out of nowhere beside me. The last thing I can remember after being thrown was the sight of a man stepping out of a box, and saying something- I think it was, "Oops".

When I came to, I was inside and the first thing I noticed, apart from the pain in my head, was the light. It was soft, and beautiful, and it seemed to come from the walls themselves. Now, it may seem strange that I noticed the lighting before anything else, but you've got to remember, I'm a photographer, it's my job to notice lighting. The next thing I remember is a soft humming noise, coming from all around me. someone was moving close by. When I opened my eyes, I was startled to see a face, blurry at first, hovering above my head. As he gradually came into focus, I saw that he was fairly young. I guessed around 25, with a kind face and eyes that seemed full of something I couldn't understand. I deduced that this was the man I saw climbing out of the blue box earlier. And so, my first words to the illustrious Doctor were, "What the hell is wrong with you, and the where the hell is my horse?" Shocked, he asked, "WHAT?" I was irate. Who was this imbecile? He clearly didn't have the common sense not to magically appear in front of an animal as spooky as a horse. "I _said_ where the hell is my horse? Remember? the one you terrified with your bizarre blue box? WHICH, by the way, can't possibly exist. Things DO NOT just appear out of no where like that!"

"I had a horse once" He began in reply, "well, sort of had one- well, not really. But his name was Arthur. He was a great pal. Yours is fine, by the way; she's tied up nicely outside the TARDIS, munching on some grass. Don't worry, I took off the bridle and replaced it with a halter I had lying around. How is your head by the way?" He had spoken very quickly, but once I had taken a moment to process what he had said, I relaxed a bit, knowing my horse was okay. "Right. That's good about my horse, and I'm glad that you enjoyed your time with Arthur, but can you PLEASE tell me NOW: WHat the hell is going on!

As I said this I looked around me. I was in a room that was more like a sphere than a cube, shaped sort of like an onion with the bottom cut off to make it flat. The room was an orangey-pink and green colour, and it had no windows. I was sitting on a small bed with blue polka-dotted sheets, beside which was an assortment of odd devices, some of which looked like medical equipment I'd seen before, and some of which looked completely alien-seeming.

Alien. Now there's a word I would come to know intimately. For the man who found me _was_ an alien. I know, crazy, right? His name was "The Doctor". Not Doctor Smith or Jones or something like that, just, "The Doctor". When I asked him what he was a doctor for, he simply replied, "everything." Anyway, so his name was The Doctor and he was a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey, which existed billions of light-years away. He was also, he said, 903 years old. Apparently, he traveled around the universe saving planets and species in a time-traveling space ship that looked like a police call box. According to him, some of the recent alien and weird goings on earth were related to what he did. He saved us from the Cybermen. He's a hero. Wow.

The Doctor explained that he had landed beside me because there was a herd of loose Morse running around. "A Morse is what you and I would probably call a centaur." He explained, "Only unlike in many stories, the Morse are a violent, primitive species who are more like ape-horse creatures rather than the classical human-horse kind.

I, of course, offered to help track them down.

"No, absolutely not" He said.

"Why not?"

"Because you could be injured or killed. The Morse are a very dangerous species. They're quite clever, good trackers, they have a keen sense of smell, are armed with primitive yet effective weapons, and, they have absolutely no reason to fear humans. In fact, they have every reason to consider humans as prey."

"Why are they here?"

"Because they were being shipped by spaceship from their home planet of Xercon IV by the Gerries, who collect endangered species from across the galaxy. From what I've figured out, they were headed to earth to pick up some Javan rhinos when they crashed. It seems as though everything on board except for 4 Morse was killed. It would appear as though they've recovered enough to now go on a rampage across the area."

"Then I really could help, I've lived her for 3 years now, and Song and I have done nothing except explore."

It took all of 30 seconds to convince him after that. Looking back, I think he _wanted _me to come with him. I feel like he's the kind of person who shouldn't be alone.

"Oops, almost forgot!" He said, almost to himself. As he spoke he pulled out a strange metal pen-like object that whirred and glowed at one end. He waved it around my head for a moment then declared I would be fine after some painkillers. As he did so, he said that the little metal thing was called a sonic screwdriver. This was certainly an odd person I was offering to help, feeling much better at this point.

You may be wondering at this point who I am. My name is Alannah Frendin. I was 20 at the time I met the Doctor) I have medium length brown hair, and I have greeny-blue eyes, which I'm told are my best feature. I like biology and art. As I mentioned before, I ride horses; I do dressage (that's like dancing, for horses) and show-jumping. Horse-back riding is my passion; though I would ride an elephant in a pinch. I'm clever, and a bit sarcastic, and I have trouble tolerating fools. And that's about it, I suppose. I guess I'll get back to the story now.


	2. Chapter 2

A day later, we were on horseback searching the Canadian wilderness for some rogue Morse. I had given The Doctor my other horse Drake, a big dapple-gray gelding. He rode well, much to my surprise, and when I commented on it, he replied, "Well, you don't get to be 903 years old without learning a few things over the years."

Every once in a while the Doctor would pull out his sonic screwdriver, shine its light around us, then change the direction in which we were riding. The Doctor often took advantage of the fact that I knew the area so well, asking me about nearby caves and streams.

After a while we came to a clearing by a stream. By now it was night and very dark. I declared that it was too dark to continue, and told him we should stop. The Doctor looked like he was about to argue, but I stopped him by saying that it wasn't safe for the horses anymore. He seemed to accept this got ready so spend the night out under the stars.

The next day we started out early; Around 6:30. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to figure out which way to go, muttering under his breath that he thought we were getting close. We set off following the stream.

Two hours later we came to a large field, about half a kilometer long. I won't lie. I was bored, and so with a playful look at The Doctor I taunted, "Race you to the other side?" He didn't answer. Instead, he suddenly clucked at Drake and kicked him on. Before I knew what was happening, he was racing ahead of me. Laughing, i took off after him.

What I had purposely neglected to tell the doctor, was that my horse was the fastest horse EVER, so Song easily caught up to Drake and the Doctor. As I passed him, I stuck out my tongue at him. "Cheeky!" he exclaimed, as he urged his horse to forward.

Suddenly Song snorted and bolted off in the opposite direction. If I had been going fast before, then I was going insanely fast now.

After much soothing, cajoling, and rein-pulling, I managed to calm Song down. I was in the process of trying to turn her back towards what had scared her when The Doctor caught up.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Song is fine. she just gets a little crazy sometimes. i have no idea what could have scared her that badly, though."

"I think I do." The Doctor said, pointing back to where Song had spooked. When I saw what lay in the direction of his finger, I realized Song had had every reason to spook: on the ground was a dismembered, very bloody, and very dead, deer. Body parts were not attached to each other, rather they were flung haphazardly around the clearing

"I don't know of any creature that would do that to a deer. No predator I've ever heard of would do that much damage while leaving so much meat behind. It doesn't make any sense." I said, shaking my head.

"That's because what did this isn't a predator you've ever encountered before," The Doctor told me. "A Morse did that, and the reason it's so gory is that he didn't hunt for food. From the way they left it, I'd say they just hunted it for fun. They have a very sick sense of humor, and seem to enjoy watching other living things suffer; dismembering something like this isn't that unusual."

"Ew," Is all I had to say to that.

"'Ew' indeed," he nodded.

"So, does this mean they're close?" I asked, "AND, what exactly are we planning to do once we do find them?"

"Yes, it means they're close, and as for what we'll do? Well, I'm sure I'll come up with something. I'm rather brilliant like that, if you hadn't noticed."

I gave him a look. "Cheeky." I said, smiling at him.

He grinned at me. It made me feel really good.

Several hours later, the Doctor suddenly put his arm out to signal me to stop. I knew something was up, so I didn't ask questions, I just waited. I assumed that we were nearing the Morse.

He dismounted, and gestured that I should do the same. I did. After safely tying the horses up, we slowly crept ahead .

And we crept. And we kept creeping. For about a quarter of a kilometer, actually. Personally, I thought that creeping for most of it seemed rather unnecessary. I had assumed we were closer. The Doctor often had to stop to use his sonic screwdriver to figure out which way to go; without it, i suspect we'd still be creeping.

Finally, we arrived at the edge of a small clearing where we could see the Morse. They were eating. Not meat, as i would have expected, but leaves, and grass. They had the upper body of what looked like a gorilla, attached to the body of a small horse or pony. They carried crude spears. My reaction was one of horror and awe. For all their ferocity, they were gorgeous looking creatures, marvels of evolution. Their bodies perfectly adapted to survive The Doctor had a look of grim concentration on his face; I could tell he was trying to think of a plan.

Well, as I obviously had no clue what to do, I waited for the Doctor to make a move. After about two minutes of waiting, I scratched my head. Then I waited. Then I rubbed my eye. Then I waited some more. I sighed, fed up with waiting- it had been five whole minutes thus far. I decided to take matters into my own hands.

I had some grain in my pockets for the horses, and I took it out. Then, slowly, I started making small rustling noises, so that the Morse wouldn't be surprised when I appeared. The Morse's heads shot up and looked in my direction, but they didn't seem unduley alarmed. After making what I hoped were non-threatening, soothing noises for a few more seconds, and after making an effort not to look at the Doctor, I stepped carefully into the clearing.

The Morse dropped their food, picked up their spears, and looked at me in alarm. They didn't move. So far so good.

I heard the Doctor come up beside me. Leaning down to me, (for he was a great deal taller than me) he asked quietly, "What exactly, do you think you are doing?"

"I think I do have a plan, and since you seemed to be having such a hard time coming up with your own, I decided to try mine," I whispered back.

I threw some of the grain i had in the direction of Morse, who jumped at the movement. I waited patiently for them to investigate the food. They seemed to decide they liked it, and looked around for more, just as I had suspected they would.

_Unlike_ I had suspected, however, this did not make them think of me in friendlier terms. In fact, once they were satisfied that they had eaten all the grain, they started growling quietly, and one of them started making barking noises. Slowly, the Doctor took my arm and started backing us up. "When I say run. . ." he started to explain . . . , "RUN!"

So we ran. Back into the forest, where luckily for us, there was no path. As we fled, I dodged low branches and jumped over roots hidden in the undergrowth.

After what felt like an hour of fleeing, we came across a path and saw our horses still tied to a tree. I've never mounted so quickly in my life! As we cantered away, I heard the Morse screaming in fury.

With the Doctor in the lead, we raced down the path through the forest. It took me a moment to realize it, but i suddenly remembered where this path was going: it led to a field, at the end of which was a cliff.

Crap.

Or, maybe . . . not crap.

I had a plan.

An awful plan, despicable plan, but a plan nonetheless.

As we reached the field I pulled Song into a halt, and screamed at the Doctor to get off. He didn't even hesitate before following my instructions, so I shooed the horses away and took the Doctor's hand. We ran on, across the small field, and came to a stop a short distance from the edge. I turned to face the nearing Morse.

I prayed that my plan would work. I crossed my fingers as I watched the creatures coming closer. I waited until the Morse were about 10 feet away before I turned with the Doctor, and told him my plan: "Just trust me and jump!" I knew, that beneath one specific part of the cliff, there was a ledge a few feet down.

With the Morse closing in on what they thought would be a victory, we jumped straight down, holding on to roots in order to not overshoot the ledge.

The Morse jumped too. However, they hadn't known about the ledge, and so they jumped over us and into the abyss.

It was awful. As we climbed back up and rounded up Song and Drake, I started to cry. The Morse were, after all, doing only what they knew how to do. Plus, they were an endangered species. Now they were lost for eternity; they hadn't deserved to die.

The Doctor held me as i wept, and told me I had been right, and that it was all going to be okay. I pushed myself away, sniffed up my tears,

The next day, i felt better, having accepted what i had done. I knew I would never forget what had happened, and that was okay.

We headed back to my farm and to the TARDIS.

We had just finished putting the horses away when he asked me what I would be up to next. I said I didn't know; going back to my normal life was not an option after what I had just been through. Although i was sad for the loss of life, i had loved the sense of adventure I had felt during my time with the Doctor.

The Doctor turned toward me when I told him that, and then, with that cheeky little grin of his, said, "Well. . . maybe. . . I don't know. . . I suppose, you could always. . . come with me?"

"Come where?" I asked, not quite getting it.

"With me. Anywhere. Any the TARDIS, of course. We could be travelers through time. I do owe you, both for coming up with that brilliant plan back there and for causing you to hit your head when we first met.(I thought perhaps you'd settle for a trip? or two?)

"You're right," I said, "you DO owe me. So, yes. Yes I think I should very much like to come with you to travel through time and space."

"Brilliant!" he said.

"Indeed. I even know where you can take me first. I've always wanted to go to a Beatles concert, I said immedictely.

Walking beside me, he smiled broadly and said, "Oh, I can do more than that! You'll _love_ John, he's absolutely hilarious! Ringo too, he always says the funniest things. . ."

END OF PART 1


End file.
